What a 'dare' can do
by casey and lily fan
Summary: After Totally Talented, the rangers decied to play 'Truth or dare'. Secrets are revealed and dare's are the cause for fights. Will everything works out or will bonds break ? Hunter/Tori/Blake romance
1. A simple game of truth or dare

**What a 'dare' can do**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but I wish I did. Who doesn't anyway. Also I don't own a few questions that they ask. I found them on tumblr with the amazing blog: 'Ask a ranger' So I don't own those too.

**A/N: **I'm back… So this story is something different. I like the idea of it, but I don't know if it's good written. I hope you guys and girls enjoy this story. This story is dedicated to AYMASgonalves.

_Post 'Shimazu returns part 2'_

After 'totally talented', the six rangers return back to Ninja Ops. It was still quit early on the evening and they have nothing to do.

"Man, Marah and Kapri are unbelievable. They screwed up the whole show !", Blake sighed taking place on one of the cushions.

Hunter nodded: "Got that right bro! Every single time, we do something fun they turn it into a hell."

For ones the ninjas weren't in their uniform, but still in their podium outfit. Bored they took a seat next to Blake on the ground. Sighing they fiddled a little bit with their morphers.

"There must be something to do.", Tori spoke up looking to the guys in front of her. "Don't you know a game or something ?"

Thinking the boys looked to each other, when Dustin suddenly bounced up. "Dude, I've found the perfect game. What do you guys think of Truth or Dare ?"

Shane start laughing: "Dude! How old are we ? Twelve ?", He asked patting the yellow ranger on the back.

"Actually it's not that bad.", Cam interrupted them. Everyone expect Dustin looked to him, jaw dropped.

"I thought you were the grown-up !", Hunter smirked as the others laughed slightly.

"I am !", the green ranger defended himself before continuing. "I mean, we are a team. We trust or lives on each other. So it's not good to have secrets."

"All right, I don't care what we play. Truth or dare is good, cause I have nothing to hide !", Tori smiled agreeing.

"Awesome dude !", Dustin exclaimed. "Three against three.

The goofball elbowed Blake in the side. Blake looked to him: "What ?"

"Please….", the earth ninja pleaded, making a puppy dog face.

" No ! Why do you want to play that childish game anyway ?", the younger Bradley asked ignoring the look.

"Dude, isn't that obvious ? I want to know your biggest secret and I have a few dares in my mind, since I know you two.", Dustin replied pointing to Hunter who sat next to Tori, talking to the blonde. Blake shook his head, when he heard Tori giggle. Looking to her, he saw her laughing at something his brother said.

"Okay, I agree too ! Let's play truth or dare !", the thunder ninja smiled, not keeping his eyes off the blonde.

"Really dude ?", Dustin asked to be sure, as Blake nodded.

"Awesome !", the earth ninja exclaimed rubbing his hands together amused.

Shane shot Blake a glare, who just shrugged and turned back to Dustin.

"Who's going to start ?", the navy ranger asked.

"You !", Shane said sharply. The red ranger didn't want to do this and thanks to the younger Bradley he's stuck with it.

"Uhm okay, truth !", Blake replied.

"Who was your first girlfriend ?" , Dustin asked curious.

Blake gave him an odd look: "Dude, are you a girl ?"

"Just answer!", Cam sighed.

"Yeah, Blake tell them about your love life.", Hunter smirked earning a glare of his little brother.

"Okay, I didn't have a girlfriend yet…", the navy ranger whispered.

"Bro, I can't hear you. What did you said ?", Hunter asked.

"I didn't have a girlfriend yet !", Blake exclaimed kicking his brother against his right knee.

"Oww !", Hunter winced rubbing his knee. Tori snickered at his painful face. The others laughed slightly.

"Next one ! Tor, truth or dare ?", the younger Bradley asked.

"Truth !", she answered with a grin.

Dustin smiled whispering something to Blake, who nodded. "If you can choose, who would you rather want to kiss: Hunter or Shane ?", the thunder ninja asked. _"How hard can it be ! She's obvious going to choose Shane. She doesn't like my brother !", _he thought.

Tori bite her lower lip, while Shane and Hunter exchanged worried looks before looking to Dustin. The yellow ranger hides behind Blake's back. The only girl looked up to them. " I would choose Hunter ! Sorry Shane I know you too long to kiss you. You're like a brother to me. "

Shane smiled relieved, while Blake's jaw almost hit the ground. Dustin sat back on his spot looking to Hunter, who had the same color as his ranger suit.

"So Dustin, truth or dare ?", Tori asked smiling wide.

"Dare !"

The water ninja looked to her air-headed friend with a grin. "Do you dare to eat sensei's food ?"

"Of course ! Cam take the guinea food.", Dustin demanded. The green ranger rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway to get it. A few moments he came back handing Dustin a packet of food. Without hesitating he ate a handful of chunks. They looked to him disgust.

"What ? It's not that bad you know !" , the earth ninja told them taking another chunk.

"Yeah right !", Cam exclaimed with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Okay, Cam truth or dare ?", Dustin asked smiling.

"Truth !"

"All right ! Do you like the daughter of the thunder ninja academy ? Leanne I thought it was ?", the goofball asked putting the food aside. Hunter leaned closer to the samurai, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Uhm maybe…", Cam answered.

"I knew it !", Dustin called pointing at him.

The Bradley's exchanged looks. "Dude, if you ever hurt Leanne, then I'll hunt you down.", Hunter warned him.

"Calm down ! Geez I never spoke much to her. So probably there's nothing going to come out of it.", the samurai sighed. "Why do you care actually ?"

"None of your business !", the crimson ranger snapped, sitting straight on the cushion.

"Okay, Hunter truth or dare ?", Cam asked.

"Truth !"

"Why do you care so much about Leanne ?", the green ranger demanded.

"That was a dirty move dude !", Hunter said, before continuing "Look the reason I care so much about her is… She was my girlfriend for almost a year !", he explained with a sigh.

"You ? And Leanne ?", Shane asked in disbelieve. "No way ! She's so smart and…."

"It's true !", Blake told him seeing their friends frown. "When I was around twelve year; they dated. They broke up, cause sensei told them too."

"To bad dude !", Dustin nodded.

"Thanks, but come on let's get going. Shane truth or dare ?", the crimson ranger shrugged it off.

"Dare !"

"Do you dare to attack sensei right now ?", Hunter asked with a grin.

"Dude you can't be serious !", the red ranger exclaimed.

"A dare is a dare Shane. Come on !", Tori spoke up laughing.

Sighing the air ninja walked to the next room. The other ninjas listened carefully hearing Shane's scream followed by a big thud and their sensei yelling. Suddenly Shane ran in, closing the door immediately.

"Dude I'm going to kill you !", Shane yelled jumping towards Hunter.

"Wow, calm down bro ! It's just truth or dare.", the older Bradley exclaimed jumping aside.

"Thanks to you, sensei kicked me against the wall, and do I need to clean his robotic thing for the rest of the month !", the red ranger shouted insane.

"I'll help you dude! Calm down !", the dirty blond screamed back.

Shane nodded, sitting back down. Hunter sighed taking his own place back.

"Now, we all cooled down; Shane who do you choose.", Cam said looking to the red ranger.

"Dustin, truth or dare ?"

"Dare dude !"

"Do you dare to kiss Tori on the cheek ?", Shane asked smiling wide. The yellow ranger turned slightly pink, before shrugging it off. "Sure dude, no problem."

Dustin crawled to Tori and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before returning back to his place. Tori blushed and Dustin looked to his friend in red: "See, piece of cake."

"Yeah yeah, come on choose !", Shane pushed. He would never admit it, but he started to like it.

"All right, Tori ! Truth or dare ?", the goofball said rubbing his hands together in amusement.

"Dare !", she said grinning.

"Okay, do you dare to… kiss… Hunter on the lips ?", Dustin asked smiling.

Tori turned a bright red. "Uh, well I…"

"Oooooh !", sounded Shane's voice. "Is or little Victoria Hanson scared of kissing her friend.

"Yeah, you told me not to long ago that you would rather kiss Hunter then Shane, so do it!", Dustin explained.

"Well, I-uh.", she stuttered.

"A dare, is a dare, Tori ! You told Shane that not too long ago !", Cam said helping the others.

"Yeah, but…", Tori started when Hunter unexpectedly grabs Tori and kiss her full on the lips. Closing her eyes, she lay her arms at the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Cam, Shane, Dustin and Blake stared to them jaw dropped to the ground.

"Guys !", Blake coughed, trying to get the attention of his friends. Only to see them making the kiss more passionate.

Dustin elbowed Shane: "Dude, don't they need to breath at some point ?"

The guy in red laughed slightly: "Eventually they will."

When Shane just finished his sentence, Tori and Hunter broke the kiss. "Wow !", Tori breathed looking to the dirty blond in the eyes. "Same here !", he smiled back, before hearing footsteps walking out of ninja ops. Looking to their friends, the crimson ranger didn't found his brother.

"I go after him !", Hunter told them pushing himself up, running outside.

"Dude, I think we better stop playing, not ?", Dustin asked scratching the back of his head. Shane nodded standing up, helping Tori.

"Yes, and I better help him.", the blue ranger explained running in the same direction as the Bradley's went.

"It's already late, so you guys better go too.", Cam told them pushing himself up too. They nodded saying their goodbye's walking out of ops.

XTruthXorXdareX

"Hunter ? Blake ? Guys ?", shouted a female voice through the woods.

"Where the hell are they ?", Tori whispered to herself, walking down the dirty path.

Feeling something coming closer, she waited for the right moment to spin around. Fists up, ready to hit.

"Woaw, woaw, Tori ! It's me !"

"Blake ?", Tori asked putting her fists down. "Why did you sneak up on me like that ?"

"Sorry, I heard you scream.", the navy ranger replied, not really answering the question.

"Yeah, I was looking for you… and your _brother_.", the water ninja explained. "Why did you ran away ? It was just a game of truth and dare."

"Tor, that kiss wasn't a dare. I'm not blind. Even Dustin sees it ! Just admit that you like him. On your birthday, it was all Hunter here, Hunter there.", Blake told her.

"Blake, believe me. It was just a dare ! And we just had fun. He's also my friend you know !" , Tori said.

"Prove it !", he exclaimed. Tori grabbed his arms and gave him a kiss full on the lips. Surprised by her sudden action Blake's heart skipped a beat, before he kissed her back. They broke apart not too much later.

"Now you have your prove !", Tori almost yelled, before dropping to her knees.

Blake looked to her confused: _"She kissed me, but she's almost crying now !"_

_To be continued…_

A/N: Review people, I need reviews; please….


	2. I will lie, and I will keep lying

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own them :/

A/N: I'm sorry for the long update. I'm in the middle of my Xmas exams and I'm running around town to get the many presents for everyone. Let's say this is my early present for you guys ;) I also want to thanks for the reviews and the favorites and follows, I really appreciate them :D Okay I'll stop babbling and go on with the story. Enjoy xxx

**I will lie, and I will keep lying**

I lie, to them. I lie to Blake, I lie to Hunter, I lie to Dustin, I lie to Shane and I lie to Cam. I know it's wrong to lie to each one of them. They are my best friends, and fellow rangers. But I have _my reasons…._

Our game of Truth Or Dare a week ago didn't turned out like I thought, or better say hoped.  
Especially between the Bradley's. Because of those kisses Blake lives in their apartment and Hunter sleeps at Dustin's. My thoughts are interrupted by Shane.

"Dude, what's wrong you're acting weird ?", Shane asks me. I sigh turning my attention from the magazine to him. "Nothing is wrong Shane."

He didn't looked soothed with my answer, but I can't blame him; I'm a bad liar.  
"You're lying to me aren't you ? Tor, is everything all right ?"

_I looked to him feeling tears burning in my eyes, but I hold them back plastering a smile on my face. _

_He was right. Since I kissed Blake in the forest, I'm confused. He brought me home in my own van that night. I couldn't stop crying and I have still no idea why. He comforted me, told me it was his fault; that he overreacted about my kiss with his brother. But his eyes spoke different. They told me the total opposite. The sparkle in his brown eyes was gone.  
Just like the sparkle in his brother's eyes, when we met him at my van. He looked to me in the arms of his brother sobbing, his relieved smile of seeing us unharmed, disappearing almost immediately, just like the spark in those beautiful blue eyes._

_Blake placed me on the backseat of the van, closing the door. He knew what was going to happen and tried to protect me that way, but I knew it wouldn't change a thing. I sat right up looking to them through the window. _

"_What happened ?", Hunter demanded._

"_She was screaming our names in the middle of the forest, when I found her. She kissed me, she started crying. That's it!", Blake answered. His normally smooth and sweet voice was replaced by one filled with venom._

"_Bro, you can't lie and you know it! What happened between the finding and kissing ?", Hunter almost yelled._

"_None of your business and don't call me bro. Brothers don't steel each other's girl !", the little brother screamed pushing his bro against the side of the van._

"_What are you talking about ?!", he asked suddenly surprised. _

"_Don't deny it Hunter ! You like her too. You don't show it, but I can see it. The little smiles that no one expect she gets, the congratulations on her birthday, the small talk, the hugs, protecting her in every fight, feeling guilty that we attacked her more than ones. Do I need to continue ?", Blake said with a laugh, but a mockingly one. _

"_You don't know what you're talking about!", Hunter replied sighing, before turning around. "Do you bring her home ? I'm gonna run a while."_

"_Are you gonna run away again ? Like you did with Leanne ?", Blake cried out.  
Hunter stopped in his track turning to his little brother, who continued.  
"It's what you are doing eh ? Leaving the girl you love all over again. Like with her, when she went to the games. Hunter, we both know that Lothor's goons won't come forever, and when they are gone. You'll leave, I'll leave. But the difference between us is that I keep in touch and you will never come back again. Hunter, I know this sounds hard, but it is the truth."_

_The older brother looked to me through the window, before looking to his little brother. "Don't be surprised if it turns out differently Blake.", Hunter simply respond, before ninja streaking away, God knows where.  
I looked to Blake as he sighs, and a tear rolls over his cheek._

"Tori, hello Tori ?", a voice sounded, making me come back to earth.  
"Huh what ?", I managed to say as I looked to Shane's worried expression.

"I said: Is everything alright ?"  
Does it looks like I'm all right ? I'm mad on myself. Everything happened because I agreed to play that stupid game. Otherwise it didn't happened. It's thanks to me, that the Bradley's can't be in the same room without killing each other. I'm the cause of that. Me Victoria Hanson, the blue wind ranger. But instead of telling my friends what's really wrong. I lie.

"Of course, Shane. I'm just thinking about that project for English.", I say.  
"Yeah it's hard isn't it ?", Shane agrees dropping the subject. I nod with a simple smile.

This is what I'm doing with each of them. Only sensei knows the truth. I told him honestly and he promised to keep it a secret.  
Great another secret. I have so much secrets in my life right now. The ranger secret, the academy secret, and the most important one, my crushes. That's right _crushes_. I like them both in that way. Hunter and Blake, I do since I met them. I felt for Blake since the start, but when Hunter helped me so much on my birthday and supported me, I felt something that even Blake didn't gave me. I felt _happiness_. I felt happy while battling those Kelzacks, while chasing him on the beach, playing with Ducky in the water. On my birthday were he and Dustin the only one who understood me. Both in different ways. Hunter told me that he don't know his or Blake's birthday, cause his real parents didn't tell the adoption center his day of birth. They just leaved him there. The same for Blake.  
And Dustin, well Dustin just understands me by being Dustin. He is my best friend and will be it forever. We are connected in some way, and that gives me a reason to smile each time I see him, even when we were almost killed.

Snapping back out of my thoughts I see that Shane's gone and that I'm alone in the back of Storm Chargers. I sigh turning back to my magazine.  
The two brothers will work it out eventually. They talk back to each other so that's something not ? Anyway I'm not going to interfere anymore till this thing cooled down. Expect the Bradley's, sensei and I, nobody knows about that night. We promised we would keep it that way. But I have more to hide than them. No one thinks this about me; Tori the oh so bad liar, but I do it each time and till I know the truth:

"I will lie, and I will keep lying."

The End

A/N: So is it good ? I really don't know. I never wrote so down like this, but I hope it's good. Please if there are flames, just keep them for yourself cause they ruin my day. If there are positive thing to say click on that little 'Review' button please. Follow/Favorite me or the story, you're free to do what you want :}

XXX Casey and Lily Fan


End file.
